


Moody Little Buttercup

by asphaltcowgrrl



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Travis tries to help Wes and fails.  Wes is not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wes is probably rather out of character at the beginning here, but we'll roll with it. Also, sorry this is so short, I wrote it for a quick challenge on LiveJournal.

“God damnit, Travis,” Wes shouted, pressing both hands into the middle of his partner’s broad chest and pushing.  “Why can’t you ever leave things alone?”

“Man,” Travis whined, righting himself before he fell on his backside.  Wes was half his size, but dude, do not piss the blond off or he will own your ass.  “Chill.  I was trying to help you.”

“Help me?” Wes’ face was red with anger and possibly frustration, if Travis was any judge.  “You thought that telling Alex I was miserable and lonely was helping me?  In what world does telling someone’s ex-wife that their former husband was pathetic qualify as helping?”

Travis made a face and gave Wes a chance to catch his breath.  He actually hadn’t meant to tell Alex that Wes was unhappy, but when he ran into her at the deli down the street, she had asked how blondie was doing and it all sorta spilled out of his mouth.  Now that he’d had time to think about it, Travis regretted having told her all the details.  But he didn’t regret having told her that Wes was struggling to put his life back together.  

“She still cares about you,” he said, defending his big mouth in the only way he knew how.  “I thought she’d want to help you.”

“Right,” Wes spat, stalking towards Travis, hands balled into fists. “Do you have any idea how badly I want to strangle you right now?”

A grin broke out across Travis’ mouth.  “You know I love you, baby,” he chuckled.  “But you know I love you more when you're cold and heartless.  Ruthless is sexy on you.”

Wes faltered in his forward motion.  “What the hell did you just say?” 

Shrugging, Travis repeated himself. “I said I think it’s sexy when you go all badass cop on me.  Cold and heartless looks good on you, buttercup.”

Confused, Wes dropped his hands to his sides.  “Sometimes, you really confuse me, Travis.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that,” he confessed, thankful to have diffused Wes’ ire for the moment.  “You want to go get some food?”

Frowning, Wes crossed his arms over his chest.  “That depends.  Are you going to apologize for telling Alex how sad and pitiful I am?”

“I never told her you were pitiful or pathetic or any of the other things you accused me of,” Travis said, sighing.  “I did tell her that you were unhappy and that you hadn’t been able to get past the divorce yet.  I was trying to be a good partner, a good friend.  I guess I failed at that, too.”  He shook his head, hating the sound of the words coming out of his mouth, but he really had been trying to help Wes.  Travis would do anything to see Wes smile again.  It had been much too long.  “I’m sorry I upset you, but I’m not sorry I tried to help.”

Wes seemed to weigh this information carefully before nodding.  “I can accept that,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.  “Are you still willing to eat with me?”

“Baby, I’d do more than that if you’d let me,” he teased.   Travis loved the way Wes’ cheeks turned pink whenever he flirted like this, even if he knew all he’d ever be able to do was flirt.  “But I’ll settle for dinner.”

Flustered, Wes smoothed the front of his shirt and nodded.  “How about this,” Wes said, drawing the words out slowly.  “Let’s start with dinner.”

Travis gaped at his partner, stymied.  “Yeah,” he said, uncertain of where his traitor mouth would take him next.  “Let’s – let’s start with dinner.”

God help him wherever they landed after that.


End file.
